Number One
by ink-splatter
Summary: Ryoma returns to Japan after 8 years in the U.S., Sakuno is now a painter. A RyoSaku fic.


A/N: this is my very first fanfiction at please bear with me…

Disclaimer: if I own PoT things would have been different, alas I don't so we just have to accept things neh? Don't sue me please, I'm broke!

Number One

Echizen Ryoma returned to Japan after 8 long years of immersing himself in the professional world of tennis abroad. He had achieved what he dreamed. He had become the world's no.1 tennis player.

He pulled his cap lower to conceal the excitement that was forming on his face. It has been 8 years since he last saw his sempais. He would've loved to keep in touch with them if only he remembered to answer the countless e-mails that his former team mates sent him. He can't help but wonder what his old team could be doing by this time.

oOo

"Ehhh…" Sakuno gasped as she heard the news from her loud best friend, Tomoka.

"Ehhh? That's all you can say Sakuno-chan? Didn't you hear me? Ryoma-sama is coming home to Japan at the very moment!" Tomoka enthusiastically yelled.

"Hai, Tomo-chan. I heard you clearly. Demo, you know that I have outgrown my feelings for him by now right?" Sakuno smiled sadly. She could very well remember the days she spent tagging along Echizen Ryoma's every game. She was easily satisfied enough when she received a slight nod of recognition that the haughty boy occasionally gave her to acknowledge her existence. She felt happy and sad at the same time. Happy and maybe even a bit proud that she had proven to herself that at least she was capable of such a great love; for Sakuno knew that what she felt for Echizen Ryoma was no childish infatuation but a very real love indeed. It did not matter that she was just 12 back then, she knew that what she felt was all very real. When Ryoma left for the United States, it had torn her completely. She waited for him to call or even write her a letter; even a simple postcard would've been fine for her too. It took her quite sometime to realize that all she was doing was deluding herself into believing that the boy she loves with all her heart loves her back, or maybe even just like her a little; enough for him to care about her feelings. And so she waited, and waited for 3 long years. She had patiently waited for him before allowing herself to embrace the bitter reality that she had been avoiding. It had shattered the torn pieces of her broken heart. Echizen Ryoma had not loved her, not even liked her and it took Sakuno another 5 long years to pick herself up and move on.

Sakuno slowly developed into a strong beautiful woman, though still soft-spoken and painfully shy; she now holds a distinct calming aura about her wherever she goes. Maybe it was the heart ache that had awoken the artist in her. The years she spent recuperating from her heart break were the most productive years of her life. Sakuno took up the paint brush and poured herself into her canvasses. The people who beheld her paintings were moved to a certain degree. Kikumaru and Momoshiro even cried openly as Sakuno's paintings stirred melancholia in depths of their souls.

"Sakuno-chan?" Tomoka asked worriedly as she sensed Sakuno spacing out at the other line. Tomoka had always been there whenever Sakuno needed her and Sakuno had been there for her as well. Needless to say they know each other like the back of their own hands. She had witnessed as Sakuno first fell inlove and how strongly she had faced her first heart break. Sometimes Tomoka was even sure Sakuno would surely _break_ under such ordeal. She wondered how such a gentle and fragile soul could overcome the harsh trial that life forced her to take, that is why she was asking Sakuno to meet Echizen Ryoma. In reality she wanted to slap Ryoma infront of Sakuno so that she could avenge her best friend, but she knew that Sakuno would not appreciate that. She thought though, that Sakuno would at least be a bit interested that her first love is coming home. At that moment Tomoka knew that there was something happening to Sakuno.

"Oi! Sakuno!" she almost hysterically screamed.

"Ha-hai! I'm fine Tomo-chan, gomen ne, I was just…reminiscing." Sakuno calmly replied, the sad smile never leaving her face. She was glad that Tomoka couldn't see her face. She knew her friend would worry to no end if she could. After all those years Tomoka is still the number one ever loyal cheer leader of Echizen Ryoma, not that Sakuno could blame her, the guy's a natural born tennis super player. She heaved a sad sigh. "Tomo-chan, I still have work to do. I was commissioned to do a mural at the new hotel near our old High School remember? I have to be there at about an hour."

"But Sakuno! Everyone will be at Taka-sempai's restaurant to give Ryoma-sama a welcome home party! Momo-sempai specifically asked me to drag you along!" Tomoka is starting to get into one of her overly excited states.

"Ah. Gomenasai Tomo-chan! You know how important my work is to me. Can you say hi to everyone for me? I'm sure I won't be missed there! There will probably be lots of people welcoming Echizen-san back." Sakuno congratulated herself. Her voice didn't even buckle when she said _Echizen-san_.

"Sa-ku-no!" There goes Tomoka's persistent voice.

"See you later Tomo-chan! I'll give you a call once I'm done with my inspection of the place! Have fun for both of us!" Sakuno ended the call. She heaved yet again another sigh. It is true that she needed to go to the new hotel that she told Tomoka about, but she could also cancel it if she wants too. Somehow she felt that she wasn't ready to see Ryoma again, not when she just started living her own life without him.

oOo

"O-chibi! Hoi! Hoi! Nya!" Kikumaru engaged Ryoma in a suffocating headlock.

"Oi, Echizen!" Momoshiro didn't help much by ruffling his hair.

The rest of the team gathered around him with warm smiles of fondness for their 'o-chibi'. Ryoma had grown considerably, though he is not as tall as his Momoshiro-sempai or Inui-sempai, he comes just slightly below their temples. He still has his trademark feline eyes and boyish smirk that would probably break more hearts. For all he could tell, the rest of his team hadn't changed much either, except for the fact that some of them were happily married already, that much he can tell, by the possessive hold Momoshiro has on Ann Tachibana, he couldn't be mistaken. Ryoma felt a pang in his own heart. He was surprised about it too. His eyes roamed around the room as if searching for something, or _someone_.

"Ryoma-sama!" There goes one familiar voice he never thought he'd miss.

"Hmmn." was all he could say. He pulled his cap lower as he tried to hide his surprise. Sakuno is not with Tomoka. He felt another pang in his heart.

"Ryoma-sama! How are you?! Wow! You look great Ryoma-sama! How did you get so tall? Inui-sempai's menu must have worked on you!" Tomoka chatted away. Ryoma politely stood before her rigid as a driftwood.

"Oi, Tomo-chan, don't harass Echizen like that. Give him some time to breath too. It's nice to have you back Echizen." Horio interrupted taking Tomoka's hand in his own. Ryoma hadn't missed that and his brow arched in surprise. He didn't even give it a thought that Tomoka and Horio would end up being together.

"Tomoka-chan! Wow, you look good! So, where's Sakuno-chan?" Momoshiro asked bluntly. Ryoma tensed visibly when he heard Sakuno's name but he did not dare show that he was interested with Tomoka's answer.

"Ahhh…Sakuno-chan says hi to everyone and that she's sorry she couldn't make it. You see she had previously committed herself to an engagement." Tomoka stated, curious as to how Ryoma would react to that.

"Saa, Sakuno-chan sure is busy being sought by so many like that." Fuji-sempai added. There was an evil glint in his eyes, unnoticed by everyone except Inui. He enjoyed the part where Ryoma's brows twitched, with what he knew was barely contained jealousy.

"Hai! Everybody goes after Sakuno-chan these days neh? Neh? What, with her angelic beauty and soulful eyes, who wouldn't? Neh, Oishi, neh?" Kikumaru added while bouncing happily to his soulmate's side.

"Eiji! But I have to admit, Sakuno-san has grown into quite a woman." Oishi commented.

"Hoi! O-ishi!" Kikumaru playfully punched his soulmate's arm.

"But, I still think Eiji's cuter of course." Oishi smiled fondly at Eiji earning him hug.

"Fsssssss……." was all the resident mamushi could say.

"Eat up! Eat up! I have prepared everyone's favorite…BURNING!!!!!!" Taka shouted energetically as he wielded his racket with fervor. If their former captain Tezuka had been there everyone would've been given about a hundred laps to run, luckily for them he was out to a convention somewhere in Germany.

Ryoma sat quietly in a corner eating his sushi when Momoshiro slap him hard on his back.

"Oi, Ryoma! Stop sulking already, if you want to see her then go find her!" Momoshiro told him of how Sakuno fared when he left. Back in America there was never a day when he did not think of her. His damn pride was all that kept him from contacting her. He thought that she would find a way to contact him but then he got tired and gave up on her when she didn't. Now he knows how wrong he was.

oOo

Ryoma quietly escaped from his own welcome party. He wanted to see her. He just wanted to see her. He wouldn't even show himself to her. He would just observe her from afar. That was what he keeps telling himself as he looked for the hotel that Sakuno was supposed to be working in. Momoshiro had been too blunt for his own good, _"Ryoma, you made her suffer so much. You owe her at least some explanation. You have to clear things on your part. Tomoka would probably kill me if she learns that I told you where to find Sakuno but for both your sakes, find her."_

oOo

"That's it for today. At least I have done some big progress here." Sakuno smiled to herself. She was just supposed to visit the place and plan some designs but then the wall looked so inviting she couldn't keep her hands off them any longer. The hotel was still closed but she was given the key to the hotel's main lobby. She has to finish her mural in a week for its opening. She hummed softly to herself while she cleaned up her things. She wore her favorite paint-splattered jumper and had piled her hair quite messily in a knot at the top of her head, some wavy wisps escaping from the knot limply dangled about her face.

Ryoma held his breath. He never imagined he could feel strongly for someone else besides Karupin. He wanted to embrace her, to tell her how much she means to him. He was about to move towards her when Sakuno turned and saw him.

Sakuno paled. She thought she would die. Her heart constricted with so much pain that she feared she would faint. There, standing before her, is Echizen Ryoma. Her first love, her first heart break, the only man she could ever love and the only person she swore never to love again.

"R-ryoma…." Sakuno whispered to herself.

"Ryuzaki. How are you?" Ryoma coolly asked; his head bowed concealing his face.

"Echizen-san! I didn't expect you to be here. Ano…I mean, I'm fine. How about you?" Sakuno managed to reply.

"I'm not fine, Ryuzaki." He retorted, his body tensed as he started to approach her.

"Is there something wrong? Are you feeling okay? Maybe we sh…" Sakuno was cut off by Ryoma's next words.

"It's about you. You were always bothering me. " He said coldly, eyes hidden beneath his cap.

"Ano, gomenasai! Demo, I cannot understand you Echizen-san…" Sakuno took a step back as Ryoma advanced on her.

"You are always in my head." Ryoma hissed, continuing his advances on Sakuno, his fist clenched at his sides.

"Echizen-san! You're scaring me! What's wrong with you?!" Sakuno cried. Her tears spilled freely from her lovely eyes, she continued backing off putting as much distance as she can between her and Ryoma.

"Echizen-san?! Since when did I become Echizen-san to you?!" Ryoma had lost it. He was shouting at Sakuno making her back against the wall, his feline eyes burning with emotions.

"Stop it Echizen! What else do you want from me?!" Sakuno yelled back surprising Ryoma. He had placed his hands on the wall trapping Sakuno between it and his body.

"I hate you Ryuzaki." He coldly declared leaning his face closer to Sakuno.

There was a resounding sound as Ryoma's cap fell to the floor. Sakuno slapped Ryoma. Her eyes continued spilling those precious tears.

"If you hate me so much you should've never returned! Leave me alone Ryoma! I have my own life to live now…" Sakuno half-shouted half-whispered.

"I hate you _Sakuno_ because you are always in my head, everywhere I turn I can see your eyes! I can see your face! _You_ make me do things I normally won't do."

"Sto…" whatever reply Sakuno had prepared to throw at the haughty Prince of Tennis was cut short as his lips claimed hers in a kiss that told Sakuno how much she meant to him. Sakuno broke down. She just snapped. How could Ryoma do this to her? Wasn't it enough to destroy the old Sakuno? Is she still worth tormenting? He says that she, Ryuzaki Sakuno, is important to him? Her knees collapsed as Ryoma continued kissing her.

Ryoma couldn't help it. He just had to kiss her. He was never good with words. Then maybe his actions would make her understand his feelings. Yet, she did not respond at all. She just let him kiss her. She just stood frozen in his arms while she continued crying. How he wish he could die. He felt that he had just killed his first love, Sakuno. Reluctantly he stopped and held her at arms length.

"Sakuno…I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me…" he started to explain.

Sakuno was jolted back to her senses. Ryoma had just kissed her, just like in her dreams years ago. But then Ryoma apologized, he _didn't_ know what came over him. That was it. Everything happened because she, Ryuzaki Sakuno is always worth taking advantage of.

"Gomenasai Echizen-san, I must leave. You should too. I'll be locking up the doors." Sakuno hastily picked herself up and brushed her tears away. If she acts like nothing happened maybe Ryoma would be satisfied enough and leave.

"Sakuno, stop." Ryoma gripped her arm tightly, not allowing her to leave. "Sakuno, I love you." There. Ryoma just said the words that took him 8 years to learn.

Sakuno just stared back at him.

"I said I love you. I love you since before but I was too stupid to notice! Would you accept me? I know I hurt you and it won't be easy to forgive me but I'll do anything to make you mine. Sakuno, now you are my dream. Nothing will keep me away from making me your number 1." Ryoma had never said so much in his entire lifetime.

Sakuno looked at him with desperate eyes before bursting into another fit of tears.

"You…you don't love…_like_ me anymore, do you?" Ryoma had suddenly lost his stomach. He could feel a deep void forming in his chest. Suddenly it was hard to breath.

Sakuno looked at him with all the emotions she tried to kill in all the 8 years she spent without Ryoma "Ryoma-kun sometimes you are stupid." She said through tears.

"Why? You hate me so much now you wouldn't stop crying." He said a he cast his eyes on the floor.

"I am crying because I still love you despite all the things I've been through because of you. _I am_ still stupid after all." Sakuno continued crying.

"But it's all right Sakuno, we are both stupid. So, would you be this stupid guy's bride?"

Sakuno stopped crying and looked at Ryoma, "Will you accept no for an answer?"

"I will move heaven and hell to change that." He said dangerously once again capturing Sakuno's lips in a sweet kiss.

"Then I'll have to say yes, though you have to go through Tomo-chan first. She hates you too you know." Sakuno mused relaxing in Ryoma's protective embrace.

"That will be no problem at all." He said with confidence tightening his embrace on the only woman that he had ever loved.

"We have to tell everyone about us you know." Sakuno wondered out loud.

"We don't have to. Everyone knows about us already." Ryoma smirked pulling her to his chest possessively as he pointed out the gang to Sakuno. Sakuno blushed into a thousand shades of red realizing what everyone had just seen.

"Ryo-ryoma-kun!" she stuttered.

"And you are so lovable when you stutter, did you know that? And it's Ryoma, Mrs. Echizen." The Prince of Tennis gave his bride-to-be his trademark smirk.

A/N: reviews will be appreciated, I don't have any beta readers so please don't kill me. Kinda mushy gomen


End file.
